1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the hanging of picture frames and the setting of shelves on walls, in general, and to a combination stud finder-hammer tool termed a “Smart Hammer” usable for that purpose, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, stud finders are oftentimes employed to locate that position on a wall at which a picture frame is to be hung, and where shelves are to be set. Once so located, nails are then typically driven into the wall utilizing a trim hammer of 12 ounce or 16 ounce size. Whether the stud finder operates magnetically or electrically, the usual process involves locating the stud with the finder, putting the finder down, and taking up the hammer to drive the nail in place. (As is known, the magnetic-type of finder locates the stud by detecting the presence of nails by a sensing through the sheetrock. With the electric-type of finder, on the other hand, the stud is located by detecting a change in density behind the sheetrock.) As will become clear from the following description, the present invention essentially comprises a multipurpose tool in which the stud finder and hammer are combined together. Once the stud is found, the tool is used to mark its location, and is then used to hammer the nail in place. These steps are carried out sequentially without having to switch from a finder to a separate hammer as is the practice at present.